


Jabalíes y conejos

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un enigma. Nadie, en todo el vasto Seireitei, comprendía qué labor que cumplía el quinto puesto del onceavo escuadrón. Es que nunca lo veían trabajando, nunca hacía nada, nunca cargaba papeles, ni se lo veía en los pasillos de los demás escuadrones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jabalíes y conejos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : _Bleach no me pertenece, no tengo las malsanas intenciones de Simmons por plagiarle nada. Éste fic es hecho sin fines de lucro por y para fans._

_~ No soy un completo inútil; por lo menos sirvo de mal ejemplo ~_

* * *

Era un enigma. Nadie, en todo el vasto Seireitei, comprendía qué labor que cumplía el quinto puesto del onceavo escuadrón. Es que nunca lo veían trabajando, nunca hacía nada, nunca cargaba papeles, ni se lo veía en los pasillos de los demás escuadrones cumpliendo funciones de bajo puesto como mandar comunicados entre capitanes.

Siempre que veían a Yumichika éste estaba "relajándose"; porque el estrés hace mal al cutis y genera arrugas antes de tiempo.

—¿Sabes qué? —musitó la niña con notable alegría. Ikkaku la miró con recelo, intuía la respuesta porque siempre solía ser la misma—. No me apetece ir al sexto escuadrón.

Madarame frunció la frente y visualizó a Yumichika echado al sol como una lagartija. Optó por recurrir a su capitán, porque sabía que era un caso perdido acudir a su amigo.

—Taichô, yo no puedo con todo —se quejó lanzando los papeles que del escritorio fueron a dar al piso. Al final él terminaba haciendo el trabajo pesado mientras que esos tres se la pasaban holgazaneando. Zaraki dejó de lado las uvas para exclamar autoritario.

—¡Yachiru! —Era hora de que la niña empezara a cumplir labores básicas dentro del escuadrón—. Si no trabajas te volverás holgazana como éste —señaló al muchacho que estando relajado no había reparado en que se refería a él hasta que su capitán mencionó su nombre— ¿Quieres terminar siendo como Yumichika cuando seas grande?

—¡Ey! Taichô —reprendió el susodicho incorporándose de golpe para quedar sentado. Se acomodó el pelo coquetamente y suspiró, dirigiéndose luego a la niña—: al menos serás hermosa y no tendrás arrugas. ¿O cómo crees que Matsumoto se conserva tan bien a su edad? No es milagro, es ciencia. La ciencia de hacer lo justo y necesario, no más.

—¡No quiero! —refunfuñó ella saltando de la silla.

—¡Es un simple papel que tiene que llevar al sexto escuadrón, teniente! —reprendió Ikkaku al borde de un ataque de ira.

—Llévalo tú, calvito… —Se subió a la mesa para palmearle la pelada.

—Maldita sea —susurró entre dientes; pero no podía hacerle ni un rasguño, lo sabía.

—¡Estoy aburrida! —se quejó dando vueltas por el reducido cuarto— ¡Quiero jugar! ¡Estoy aburrida! ¡Aburrida! ¡Aburrida! ¡Aburrida!

—Ikkaku —sentenció Zaraki incorporándose con pereza—, ve a la zona de entrenamiento con Yachiru.

—Pero… Taichô, tengo que… —musitó señalando los papeles.

—Yo termino —mintió, cerrando los ojos en un gesto que parecía ser de hastío.

—¡Aburrida! ¡Aburrida! ¡Aburrida! ¡A-BU-RRI-DA!

—¡Llévatela ahora! —exclamó el capitán—. ¡Yachiru, cállate!

—¡Ya, vamos! —Ikkaku se puso de pie y caminó hasta la salida.

—¡¿Vamos a entrenar, calvito?! —De un salto se colgó de su espalda.

—Como me llame calvito otra vez…

—¡¿Qué, que harás, he, calvito?! —Le palmeó la frente.

—La mataré… —A lo lejos se escuchó el grito—: ¡Teniente, no me escupa la cabeza!  
—¡Ahora brilla como bola de boliche!

Zaraki refunfuñó aguantando la risa. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y observó con desidia los papeles. Pese a ser capitán de ese escuadrón no tenía la más pálida idea de lo que se suponía tenía que hacer con esos papeles, siempre se encargaba Ikkaku o algún otro puesto. Exhaló el aire cerrando los ojos para luego entrelazar los dedos detrás de la nuca.

Antes de dedicarse al trabajo necesitaba descargar tensiones.

 

(…)

 

—¡Ya quítese de encima! —Intentó tumbarla para desprendérsela de los hombros, pero la niña realizó un rápido movimiento saltando de su espalda para caer sobre el suelo con destreza.

—¿A qué vamos a jugar?

—A que yo la mato y a que usted se deja matar, ¿le parece?

—¡No! —exclamó ella muy sonriente—. ¡Juguemos a la lucha!

—No teniente, porque usted se lo toma muy en serio. —Plegó el ceño.

—¿Eh? —La sonrisa sempiterna se borró de sus labios—. ¿Creí que nunca te negabas a una pelea?

—¡No me estoy negando! —Ahí sí, tocó una fibra íntima de su ser. Desenfundó la zampakutou y su reiatsu se desprendió con ansias asesinas—. Juguemos a la lucha entonces —susurró de manera escalofriante e intimidante.

—¡Bien! —Se puso contenta por el detalle de que no utilizarían los bo y en cambio sí las zampakutou's.

Luego de varios cortes, caídas, magulladuras, moretones, cuando ya Ikkaku no podía mantenerse en pie y la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a ser alarmante (más tratándose de un simple entrenamiento, o actividad para entretener a una niña aburrida), Ikkaku se quedó tieso en el suelo, boca abajo. Ella se sentó a su lado poniendo las manitos bajo la quijada, en una pose pensativa que llamó la atención de su subalterno.

—¿En q-qué… en qué piensa, teniente? —Le costaba hablar, con cada palabra sentía que las heridas se abrían y sangraban más.

—En que deberías usar peluca. —Vio la mueca de Ikkaku y las ganas de éste por descuartizarla.

—Diga que no me puedo poner en pie…

—Pensaba en… —suspiró.

Sí, era un semblante no muy común en una niña.

—¿En qué?

—En que me gustaría ser como Yumichika cuando sea grande.

Madarame abrió grande los ojos, presa del estupor, para luego estallar en carcajadas. Rió tanto como en aquella ocasión cuando conoció a Ichigo por vez primera y éste, muy resuelto, le había dicho que eran cuatro y medio los invasores que habían irrumpido en medio Seireitei. Es más, el dolor que sintió por reír cual desaforado fue el mismo.

—Ay… se me abren las heridas.

—¿Qué te causa gracia, calvito? —Se sintió algo molesta, no le encontraba lo gracioso.

—Carajo. —No podía hacer nada al respecto, sería eternamente "calvito" para ella.

—¿Te duele? —Lo picó con un dedo.

—N-No, no teniente, no haga eso. Duele —se quejó con lágrimas de sufrimiento en los ojos, la niña había metido un dedo en una herida, literalmente—. ¿Por qué quiere parecerse a Yumichika? —cuestionó aguantando la risa—. Ah, ya sé… porque no quiere tener obligaciones.

Sin embargo la niña, muy resuelta, soltó desarmándolo con semejante acotación.

—Para poder dormir con Ken-chan. —Ikkaku se ahogó con su propia saliva (y sangre que emanaba de su boca). Entendía las palabras de Yachiru, lo de ella pasaba por un amor filial y no más; pero no comprendía hasta qué punto la niña era consciente de lo que eso simbolizaba cuando de adultos se trataba—. Ken-chan ya no me deja dormir más con él, dice que ya estoy grande y que tengo que tener mi propio espacio.

—Y tiene razón.

—¿Quién te pidió tu opinión, calvito?

—No. Soy. Calvo —refunfuñó, sintiendo como le subía la bilis.

—¿Volvemos? —propuso ella poniéndose de pie.

—Yo… creo que mejor me quedo aquí.

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien del cuarto escuadrón?

—Por favor. —Se sentía menos por reconocerlo, pero comenzaba a perder la consciencia—. Teniente, no se siente encima de mí. —Se había echado sobre la espalda de éste, aplastándolo.

—¡Tengo una idea! ¡Juguemos al doctor!

Ikkaku recobró la consciencia de golpe, abriendo los ojos muy alarmado. La tortura china dio comienzo sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto para evitarlo. Yachiru no dejaría de torturarlo hasta que perdiera la consciencia. Entonces se concentró para hacerlo. Sin embargo, contrario a lo esperado, la niña se cansó enseguida y buscó la crema que solía llevar siempre el guerrero y se la cedió.

 

**(…)**

 

El capitán del onceavo escuadrón tenía dos formas de descargar tensiones. Una era mediante el placer que obtenía en una contienda, imposible de llevar a cabo con la parva de débiles que había en todo el jodido Seireitei, y la otra era mediante el placer que obtenía entre las piernas de su wakashu.

—Taichô, así no… —reclamó Yumichika forcejeando con él. Era parte del juego, le encantaba sentirse subyugado por ese hombre, dominado y minimizado.

—¡Ya, deja de dar vueltas! —Logró tomarlo de las muñecas y voltearlo. Yumichika se arqueó, para quedar con el pecho sobre el escritorio.

—No me destroce la ropa —solicitó, sabiendo que su capitán por tan sólo haber dicho eso le llevaría la contraria. Un importante presupuesto tenían por los shihakushos. Eso pasó: lo desnudó arrancándole prácticamente las prendas que portaba. Le desgarró un poco el hakama, pero dejó intacta la parte de arriba.

—Bien que te gusta —le susurró en el oído.

—¿T-Taichô?

—¿Qué quieres? Hablas mucho, cállate. —No obstante el tono de voz muy distinto al usual le llevó a frenar todo movimiento, atento a las palabras del joven.

—¿Puedo darme vuelta?

Zaraki alzó los hombros sin soltar las muñecas que asía al punto del dolor. Una costumbre que habían adoptado desde la primera vez era hacerlo siempre de espaldas. Yumichika no tenía voz ni voto; y si bien nunca se había rehusado, Zaraki comprendía que un hombre portador de semejante belleza no se entregaría así como así ante cualquiera. Era como darles diamantes a los cerdos.

—¿Quieres? —consultó el capitán con un mohín de extrañeza y fastidio en el rostro.

El otro en respuesta se zafó del agarre para voltear con lentitud, como una presa agazapada. Zaraki sonrió de medio lado. Ahora podría hacérselo viéndolo al rostro sin perder detalles de ningún gesto, percibiendo de cerca el placer manifestado a través de tan agraciadas facciones.

¡Carajo! Que lo era, porque eso era innegable. ¿Debía sentirse privilegiado de poder tener un subalterno de ese talante? Antes no, al principio era un detalle nimio, no obstante ese día y frente al detalle de que Yumichika cambiaba su repertorio de amante caía en la cuenta de que sí, de que era un regalo de los cielos, inmerecido.

—¿Qué sucede, capitán?

—Da la vuelta —exigió de malos modos, que solía ser el usual. Yumichika parpadeó desconcertado, no obstante obedeció el pedido. ¿No quería verle a la cara? ¿Por qué? No podía ser posible que NO quisiera, es decir: era el hombre más hermoso del planeta, ¿quién no quisiera verlo a la cara en momento tan íntimo como ese? Varios hombres y mujeres harían fila para poder estar con él y verle la cara en el momento cúlmine de un encuentro sexual. Zaraki refunfuñó y maldijo por lo bajo. Un sentimiento extraño se había apoderado de él, uno que comenzaba a perturbarlo de sobremanera. Soltó a Yumichika y se apartó de él—. Se me fueron las ganas. —Es que era poca cosa para Yumichika. Lo sabía. Si le daba a elegir seguro que salía perdiendo.

Ayasegawa tardó en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo plasmó una tenue sonrisa y caminó con rapidez detrás de su capitán justo a tiempo, antes de que abriera la fusuma. Lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló, pero Zaraki mantuvo un semblante parco, como si estuviera enojado. La sonrisa que portaba el quinto puesto no había logrado suavizar sus toscas facciones pese a la calidez que transmitía.

Entonces Yumichika sintió que no tenía nada que perder por intentarlo: acercó el rostro al de su capitán y aunque éste se hizo hacia atrás alcanzó a depositarle un beso en los labios, uno tenue y superficial, el primero de muchos luego de tantos años siendo su wakashu. Zaraki lo miró con un gesto extraño, parecía molesto y desconcertado (más que antes).

Frunció la frente, como si estuviera frente a una gran incógnita.

El quinto puesto intentaba decirle con ese gesto que no debía preocuparse por la superficialidad de la cual pecaba. Porque con el tiempo Yumichika descubrió que adoraba tener a ese hombre entre las piernas. El concepto de belleza se volvía abstracto y él veía belleza en la tosca forma de ser de su capitán. Pues no había hombre en el Seireitei que se le comparase. Su fuerza y tenacidad eran dignas de admiración y era él quien se sentía privilegiado de ocupar ese puesto, en ese escuadrón y con ese capitán.

Zaraki pareció entender el mensaje implícito en la mirada de su subalterno y se dejó arrastrar lentamente hasta el escritorio para retomar lo que habían dejado a medias.

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Sobre el título: Pues verán, no lo había publicado antes porque no tenía uno :O y como regla en casi todas las páginas está ponerle uno. Así que lo dejé de lado y me puso a pensar, todo el fucking día, un título para éste fic. La cosa es que mi reproductor puso una canción de Fito Paez. Fue instantáneo, él tiene una canción (que nunca escuché, la verdad) llamada "Jabalines y conejines" (a todo esto: siempre le ando robando títulos a Fito). El jabalí es de la familia del cerdo, pero también hace alusión al guerrero, mientras que el conejo (en la interpretación psicológico onírica wtf!) representa el deseo sexual o sexualidad. He ahí nombre tan raro y que parezca no tener en absoluto nada que ver. Además ya saben que soy malísima para poner títulos =:P


End file.
